


I Was Made for You

by curlsandcrown



Series: Made for Each Other [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandcrown/pseuds/curlsandcrown
Summary: Betty and Jughead get back together, but thanks to the Serpents, their happiness is short-lived. Post 2.05





	I Was Made for You

**Author's Note:**

> Angst ahead!

Betty knew they weren’t going to bounce back right away after their breakup and that they had to work up their trust in each other again but she hadn’t anticipated it to go in this direction.

She had meant what she said the day of the race between Jughead and the Ghoulies. She never stopped loving him and didn’t think it was in her to ever stop for the rest of their lives. When she got in the car with him after the cops came, when they were all making a break for it, everything poured out. The Black Hood calling and making threats against the ones she loved, how she could say it to Veronica’s face but she couldn’t bare the thought of trying to lie to him, no matter how much it would’ve been to just protect him.

Eventually, he understood and they were good, almost back to the Betty and Jughead they were before. In a few more weeks they became even closer and she spent more than a couple of nights at the trailer with Jughead. He worshipped her body as they lost their virginities together, every kiss and whispered promises of never being apart again. Everything was amazing even after all that they endured.

But the Serpents didn’t like it, a Northsider coming into their lives via Jughead like some parasite. He tried to reason with them, saying she was family and FP approved. That didn’t mean much of anything to them since his father was currently in jail with no say over their current operation. And it didn’t stop them from whispering seeds of doubt into Jughead’s mind - saying she didn’t belong with a Serpent, that they stick to their own.

The ‘I love you’s’ faded away and she was the only one who still said it, him usually murmuring a 'you, too’ every now and then.

Jughead was pulling away from her and even though it was tearing her apart to live through it, Betty still loves him with everything she has, watching him become his own person. So she puts up with the verbal abuse from the Serpents, saving her tears for at night when his arms are around her but he’s fast asleep. Her shaking from the quiet sobs don’t wake him and she doesn’t think it should be this hard. He’s even stopped his writing.

Veronica notices that she’s starting to look like she did when the Black Hood was harassing her, now able to notice the signs. Her blonde hair is often down and wavy, dark circles underneath her eyes from constantly worrying about him, pale colored clothes because she didn’t feel bright anymore. And it kills her best friend the most to watch as Betty smiles the brightest when he comes near but he doesn’t notice. Both her and Archie try to say things but the Serpents that hang out with them shut it down quickly, wanting to watch the destruction that was slowly unfolding in front of them.

It’s not until a week after that when they’re in bed that the dam finally breaks. She had been patching enough holes but it was too much. It was always passionate and just them during sex but somehow it was like his other family was there that night.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Betty looks over at Jughead and watches him, her eyes lingering on the contours of his face. She thinks it’s the stress of the back and forth that he does between her and the Serpents. Tonight the bags under his eyes are deeper and his shoulders are hunched in defeat - he looks tired, exhausted even. She stands and starts to dress, feeling moisture collect on her eyelashes and her chest tightening up.

“What did they say this time?” She asks quietly before turning to face him, her arms curled around herself.

He sits up and runs a hand down his face. “It’s what they’re not saying. And it doesn’t matter because we just don’t fit together anymore.”

She wants to say it’s a lie. They just fit together so perfectly that it’s like they were the missing puzzle pieces of the world and they found each other, fitting perfectly snug. Every curve made like they were sculpted for each other, even their height so that her head would tuck right under his chin. And she has always believed it but he doesn’t anymore.

“This is what you really want?”

All he does is nod, no eye contact. Betty grabs her things that are closest to her and she moves over to stand in front of him. His eyes are icy but she leans down, memorizing every spot and curve on his face then cups his cheek, kissing him one last time.

She promised she would never leave him but if he doesn’t want her around anymore then she will go, not wanting to be a burden and weighing him down anymore.

\--

With the help of both Veronica and her mother, she disappears. They’re the only two who talk to her and somewhere down the line he’s curious as to what happened to her, where she went.

One night he’s out with Archie at Pop’s, having a standing 'date’ each week so they can keep in touch. It’s the one time that Veronica doesn’t come and it just slips out.

“Have you heard from Betty?”

The redhead looks up, the term best friend used loosely nowadays, and there’s a brief look of anger. “You know I’m not allowed to talk to her. Even though we’ve been best friends forever.”

“But Veronica-” he pushes, wanting to get an update, however small since they hadn’t talked after the breakup along with her leaving town so quickly.

“Only tells me what she wants,” he snaps. Archie looks down and then shoves his plate away, leaning back against the booth. It seems like he wants to say more but he has a look of defeat after a few minutes of silence. “I have nothing to give you about her Jug, so don’t ask. You made your bed.”

\--

After that day, he moved on but not completely. And it’s not until it has been some years later that Veronica approaches him with an air of disdain in the Whyte Wyrm that he feels a sense of dread.

“What are you doing here, Ronnie? I’m supposed to meet you and Archie tomorrow.”

Her dark eyes dart to Toni who is sitting next to him and he doesn’t miss the hate there.

“Something has happened. With Betty.”

Jughead stands and he barely notices that his father moves down the bar, putting a hand on his shoulder for support.

“Before I tell you anything, I want you to know something. I’ve tucked it away for long enough, wanting to spare Archie’s chastising but I can’t anymore. I knew from the moment I met her that Betty was my soulmate and I was okay sharing her with you because we both made her life brighter. And I could feel it in my soul the day you sent her away because something inside me broke just like it did with her.”

Veronica pauses and adjusts her weight to her other heeled foot, tears threatening to spill over while more Serpents start to pay attention to them.

“She got really sick when she went away, Jug. I’d go visit when I could but she deteriorated quickly.” The tears fill her eyelashes but she maintains eye contact, forcing a steely resolve to her face. Her voice is shaky and he can tell she’s trying to not let it crack after knowing her for so many years. “Betty lost the will to live. Even when they forced her to eat, her stomach couldn’t handle it anymore and she’d throw up. ”

He can feel the tears trying to spill from his eyes, his throat threatening to close up as he thinks about the only girl he loves and he doesn’t care who sees though he knows he has no right to ask. “Is she okay?”

Anger flits across her eyes. She steps forward and slaps him hard. “She was made for you, Jughead and you threw it away!” Veronica points at him with a sob then stands up straight and gives a nasty glare to Toni, insinuating this was partially her fault, then looks at him again. “The funeral is next week and I expect you to be there. Leave your Serpent friends behind because she deserves peace.”

And just like that, his world completely falls apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time we’ve posted angst to this account and we hope you enjoyed getting your heart broken! Requests are open on Tumblr (curlsandcrown). Written by J.
> 
> J + R


End file.
